Autumn Leafi
Found on and around Autumnwood trees solely in Forest biomes during the day, the peaceful (but defensive) Autumn Leafis come in 3 different color morphs, fitting to the three existent different kind of Autumnwood Leaves: Mocha, Cinnamon and Citrus. General information Being neutral Creatures, the surface-dwelling daylight-loving Autumn Leafis are peaceful, but will fight back when the player attacks them. They will not attack first except when being hurt or tamed. These Creatures are the only source of Autumn Leafi Leaf. Spawning Autumn Leafis can spawn on any type of Autumnwood Leaves during the day, like Mocha Autumnwood Leaves, Cinnamon Mocha Autumnwood Leaves, Citrus Mocha Autumnwood Leaves and Fallen Leaves, which then also applies to player-made arenas or artificial biomes built from such blocks. Autumn Leafis only spawn during the day within a certain proximity around player characters, they flourish in sunlight and will not die at nightfall. These daytime Creatures usually vanish in a little while after (all) players have left the area. Autumn Leafis can be spawned on Mob Spawners. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. Player-spawned peaceful Creatures can also be used to fill stables or other areas with animal life. Player-spawned defensive creatures that are set to "aggressive" (this works even on game worlds with the "Pro" world option "peaceful creatures" enabled) can in a way serve as "watch dogs" activated by Sensors or traps wired to them, but will also be aggressive towards the player who placed the Mob Spawners. Behavior Autumn Leafis are not aggressive towards player characters, but they will fight back when being attacked or tamed, different to their relative, the ordinary green Leafi that will only run away when being attacked. Autumn Leafis can be "charmed" to gather around a player, looking less grumpy, swaying sometimes and even follow the player for a bit by using Fantasia De Leafi (can be consumed from a quickslot). However, the perfume will not pacify an Autumn Leafi during taming and will not make it stop fighting you after you've already attacked it. Like nearly all peaceful animals, Autumn Leafis react scared if explosions or battles happen close to them, and will usually run away from the scene for a few seconds. Combat According to Playful, Autumn Leafies have 150 health points and based on tests, they require 14 hits with a Twig, 8 hits with a Wood Sword, 6 hits with a Stone Sword, 3 hits with an Obsidian Sword, 2 hits with an Iron Sword, 2 hits with a Diamond Sword or 1 hit with a Lumite Sword to be killed. It seems almost certain that Autumn Leafies do not have any armor points. These Creatures do not seem to have any special attacks, they just hit player characters with their horn after they've been attacked or when they are tamed. Autumn Leafies take less hits to kill than common green Leafies, but their attacks pack a decent punch, while common Leafis are flight animals that won't defend themselves. Like with all types of Creatures except for flight animals, it is recommended to circle an Autumn Leafi while whacking it with a Melee Weapon to avoid being hit by it. Like all other Creatures, Autumn Leafis can climb one or two blocks upwards, but not three blocks or higher without any steps, not even on worlds with low gravity (while your player character can use low gravity to jump up 5 blocks or more). You can throw Explosives or throwable items at Creatures from a safe place. Armor-Piercing Bombs are the most effective ranged weapons in general, followed by Explosive Bombs, Poison Bombs and Rimecones. Throwing Globs of Goo can only slow Creatures down. Better do not throw Corrupt Bombs, Freeze Bombs or Fire Bombs at Creatures, since these Explosives inflict only a rather small amount of damage, but are quite "expensive" to make. Since update R30 on April 6th 2016 all Creatures can swim, so liquids will not stop them from pursuing or fighting player characters any longer. But Creatures can still drown when being trapped in/under liquids for too long. Loot When killed (or dismissed as Pets), Autumn Leafis can drop 1-4 stacks of items in their Loot Bag. Their Loot Bags will always contain at least 1-3 Autumn Leafi Leaves, that will always look the same, regardless of the morph/color of the Autumn Leafi itself. Often their Loot Bags will additionally contain Bones, Vines and/or Globs of Goo. More rarely their Loot Bags will additionally contain Sinews. All Autumn Leafies will occasionally drop Autumnwood Flowers and/or Citrus Autumnwood Leaves. Taming To tame an Autumn Leafi, ready a crafted and equipped Taming Collar (with TAB as the default button) and point it at the Autumn Leafi for 10 seconds without being interrupted (Rancher: 1 sec.). Stun Bombs can be effectively used to tame all Creatures, because they immobilize them completely. However you should take the small knockback of Stun Bombs into consideration, and please note that you will have to throw one of these Explosives every 5-6 seconds so that the taming process will not be interrupted too often whenever the Creature "wakes up" and starts to fight back again. If the taming process has to be restarted over and over again, this could lead to using too many Stun Bombs, which can be lethal to weak Creatures like Autumn Leafis eventually, because Stun Bombs inflict a little bit of damage every time. Globs of Goo can be used as alternatives to make Creatures stay put, which might also prevent them from glitching; but they will keep on fighting... It is possible, but quite hard, to slowly circle them while continuing to tame them in order to not get hit. Since update R45 in July 2017, if Creatures realize that they cannot reach player characters, they can sometimes retreat and then wait in a distance until player characters will get close to them again, which can make them aggressive anew. This means that you might not be able to tame all Creatures safely across a gap or a fence, from a ladder or a platform anymore. Keeping them as Pets As soon as Creatures have successfully been tamed and have sent you hearts, they will become immortal in principle. They will not die from sunlight, hunger, corruption, heat, cold, poison or drowning, and they cannot be hit with Weapons. The owner of Pets can push them with gauntlets, and Explosives might also be able to push Pets away a little, but this won't kill them. Only "dismissing" Pets (via their pet window, to be opened by looking at them and using right-click or typing "f" as the default key) will make them vanish forever while dropping their Loot Bag with the exact same content as if they were killed with a Weapon. Only Pet owners and players with the necessary permission rank can dismiss Pets. Pets will follow player characters automatically right after being tamed and can be lead through Teleporters or to the Touchstone. If you outdistance your Pets that follow you, they should automatically teleport to you. However in rare cases (like after using a Glider or before stepping into a Teleporter right after shaking them off) following Pets might just freeze and you will have to search for them where you last saw them. They might not follow you again automatically, so you'll have to tell them to "stay" (in their pet window), step away a bit, and then ask them to "follow" you again. The same goes for Pets that will stop following you after a defeat or logout. Pets should not vanish any longer if set to "wander", but they can still get displaced by the game program very often either upwards or downwards and more rarely sideways, usually onto the roof of their stables or a tree right above, down into a Cave or rarely even into the vast caverns of the Corruption layer deep underground... You can see cyan blue spots on your area Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key) indicating your Pets if you are in the same area as they are. This might help you to find out if your Pet is still somewhere "nearby" or not. You can switch between area map and world map by clicking on the magnifying symbol in the map window. For more details about how to keep Pets in Creativerse, please refer to the according Creativerse Wikia/Fandom article about Pets in general. Feeding them as Pets As Pets all Autumn Leafis may either prefer to eat Horned Melons, Bread or Sandwiches. Pets with more modest eating-predilections will not give any less nor less valuable harvests than demanding ones. Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite food to receive a good harvest. For example: if you feed a Wholesome Bread to an Autumn Leafi that loves common Breads or if you feed a Turnips Sandwich to an Autumn Leafi if its favorite food is common Sandwiches, then you might not even receive any Autumn Leafi Leaves when harvesting from it. Pet Harvest When keeping Autumn Leafis as Pets and after feeding them their favorite food, you can obtain 1-6 Autumn Leafi Leaves from them with each harvest, and also other random stuff similar to their loot that they would drop after being killed, just more of it. So occasionally, the pet-harvest from common yellow Autumn Leafis may additionally include Vines, Bones, Globs of Goo, Sinews, Autumnwood Flowers and/or Citrus Autumnwood Leaves. However, you can harvest 3 times more materials from Pets than they would drop when being killed or dismissed. After harvesting from your Pets, you will have to clean them with a Washer, otherwise they won't get hungry again. Pet Autumn Leafis will stick their tongues out when being cleaned, obviously enjoying it. Family members The Autumn Leafi has many relatives: * the defenseless common green Leafi that spawns in many Biomes near trees and on tree Leaves during the day * the peaceful, but defensive Dried Leafi that mainly spawns on and around Cacti or near oasis in Canyons and Dunes * the peaceful, but defensive Mossy Leafi that spawns on and around Weepwood Leaves and Weepwood Logs in Swamplands, but also often in Jungles when both Detritus and Wildwood Leaves are close together * the aggressive Night Leafi that spawns on the surface at night, mainly on Leaves and around trees * the small aggressive Night Twiggy that spawns only at night in Forests, Woodlands and more rarely in Grassland Biomes * the fearful Ghost Leafi that spawns only during certain event times like around Halloween on surface blocks at night * the aggressive Corrupted Leafi that roves about in the dangerous Corruption layer deep underground and spawns on Corrupted Blocks (mainly on Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves) in darkness during day and night Night Twiggies do not necessarily spawn together with Night Leafis, even though it might seem like Twiggies are the piglets of Night Leafis because of their similar look but smaller size. Night Leafis won't "replace" ordinary Autumn Leafis in the night, and Autumn Leafis also do not transform into Night Leafis. However since Autumn Leafis can only spawn during the day, you might not meet any when travelling at night, and you will instead come across Night Creatures only. If you stay in an area where Autumn Leafis fall asleep after darkness falls, Night Leafis or Night Twiggies (the latter mainly in Woodlands and Forests) might spawn somewhere nearby sleeping Autumn Leafis in the darkness. Trivia When Playful let players vote for their favorite Leafis on Twitter https://twitter.com/creativersegame/status/955824472610754560 , the Autumn Leafi was chosen "the best Leafi". Category:Pets Category:Creatures Category:Forest Category:Surface Creatures Category:Defensive Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures